Interrogation Stinks!
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Fifi La Fume is captured by the most evil villains of Acme Acres, who pin the blame on her via interrogation and accusation for being the reason for all evil in the world and thus for their statuses as wicked evildoers. And Fifi's only aid comes in the form of Bimbette, a skunk who walked off with Fifi's photo last time they met. Things look bleak for Fifi, but what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! Here I am with another Tiny Toon Adventures fanfic, this time with it being a gift for anyone who is a fan of Fifi La Fume! Especially intended to cater to those who wish that Fifi La Fume and Bimbette would get along and/or who think it's unfair for Bimbette to be looked at as a villain and believe Fifi and Bimbette would be good friends under different circumstances than the objectionable ones Johnny Pew created in that movie theatre. In this story, the villains of Acme Acres who can be considered the worst, namely Gotcha Grabmore, Montana Max, Johnny Pew, Silas Wonder, Roderick Rat, Rhubella Rat, Mr. Hitcher, Knuckles Cutlet, Danforth Drake, Margot Mallard and Arnold The Pit Bull, unite under the agreement that, despite all of their very obvious differences, they think they can prove that Fifi La Fume is the reason for all the evil and sin in Acme Acres, and thus also the reason they became the way they did. If they succeed in this, then not only will Fifi become an outcast, and possibly executed, but her friends will go head to head with those who either don't know her or don't like her, and eventually everything will spiral out of control until Acme Acres is in ruins and these baddies can take over and rule it, all after making it clear that it's not their fault they turned out the way they did. Worse, Fifi only has one person who can possibly help her at this time…Bimbette, who Johnny Pew intentionally saw to it would be the only one to try and prove her innocent in their interrogation of her, so he could both manipulate their not being the best of friends(after the whole movie theatre thing)and see to it Fifi is out of the picture and pays for what she did to him in the theatre as well as that he gets the girl of his dreams. How will Fifi make it through this? Find out by reading this two chapter story!

THINGS TO NOTE:

The fanfic you are about to read takes place a year after the series finale of Tiny Toon Adventures, be it the original show, any and all specials, what have you.

This story was inspired by an episode of Batman: The Animated Series titled "Trial". Ironically, that show, like Tiny Toon Adventures, is a cartoon of the 90's.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures.

Interrogation Stinks

Chapter 1-Villainous Trapping!

Fifi La Fume could not believe her rotten luck. Though she'd had her share of hardships in the past, albeit with good times to go with it, she had never undergone anything like this. Not only had the likes of Montana Max, Gotcha Grabmore, Johnny Pew, Silas Wonder, Roderick Rat, Rhubella Rat, Mr. Hitcher, Knuckles Cutlet, Danforth Drake, Margot Mallard and Arnold The Pit Bull teamed up after Montana Max got a sinister idea and used his wealth and resources to locate them and get them all teleported to his mansion with the help of special machinery, then told them all about what he'd done and what he was planning, but the others accepted his idea after he was finished and, despite a lot of differences between a lot of villains, would tolerate each other's presence for what would happen in the long run. Worse, Monty's plan was that he would see to it that Acme Acres was made to know that it wasn't the fault of any of them they were as bad as they were, and that Fifi La Fume was the one to blame for not only how they all turned out, but also for the evil and sin in all of Acme Acres. This would lead to Fifi becoming a wanted criminal and hated, even put to death, unjustly, and, with the riots that would be caused, Acme Acres would be destroyed and the villains could conquer it and rule it forever. It was the main reason the villains could tolerate those they'd otherwise kill…the prize of conquest and the pleasure of ruining Fifi's life and possibly ending it was too great to pass up.

Monty had explained to them that her awful musk and the way she was such a flirt and so out of control a lot of the time would make her the perfect candidate to use as a scapegoat. Then he had it so that, within his mansion, filming was installed which would record everything he and his gang did from the place they did it in. After this and planning/organizing on how they'd see to it Fifi was captured and where they would interrogate her, Johnny Pew also decided he would select Bimbette as the only one who could serve as her defender, knowing her taking of the photo Fifi wanted him to autograph back in that movie theatre would make their alliance uneasy at best and would most likely result in her betraying Fifi and becoming his girl, the perfect way to get the woman he wanted and make Fifi pay for kicking him out of the theatre and into the clutches of the ever so annoying and unsafe Elmyra. After this was agreed to by the others, Gotcha set a trap for Fifi along with Roderick and Rhubella Rat, though both rats did what they could not to go for her throat, since she was a known fur coat wearer and animal killer, while she resisted the urge to make coats out of them, and then Johnny Pew called Bimbette and told her that he had a surprise for her, only telling her where to go and not telling her what it was. She accepted, due to remembering how she got his autograph from him and thought him handsome, and soon after it happened, the following things occurred.

Fifi La Fume, on her way home from Acme Looniversity, was unable to see the trap that had been laid for her, due to how well disguised it was. As in, not even eagle eyes could tell that it was there. But as soon as one of her sexy feet stepped onto the part of the sidewalk where it had been put, it opened up and sucked her down. Many others had walked on it, but the three villains who'd made it saw to it that it would only work if Fifi went over it, and now she did. In addition, just after it happened, Bimbette showed up at that part of the street, where Johnny Pew had told her to go, and after the trap went off, it was discovered by the villains, who were now in the place they would interrogate Fifi, an underground fort Silas Wonder had used his magic to make, that Bimbette was there. So with the help of a portal, also made by Silas Wonder's magic, she was sucked into the fort and made to fall into a chair right next to the one Fifi landed in just seconds ago, with the portal being closed up as much as the opening in the sidewalk had been. In the next instant, when Bimbette demanded to know what was going on, all of everything was full damn well explain to both her and Fifi, and in Fifi's case, she was chained and shackled to her chair, along with being gagged, and both her and Bimbette were doused in tomato juice by Mr. Hitcher, who'd see that the magic of Silas Wonder had made it so the fort had everything they'd need for this, including a way to snuff the stench powers of the two skunks.

And this leads to Fifi's current predicament, which was also Bimbette's. Not only was she going to be interrogated and accused of being the reason for all woes, sorrows and bad things in Acme Acres, but her only defender was someone who was an indirect rival to her and vice versa. Though Bimbette's opinion of Johnny Pew wasn't quite the same just now, since she'd found out of how he'd taken Fifi's photograph from her to give to her after all the pain Fifi went to for his autograph on her photo, along with how she'd been tricked into this by him, but in any case, both skunks were in a lot of danger, but especially Fifi. She was angry and scared at the same time, both on high levels. So was Bimbette, but not on the level Fifi was. The deck was not stacked in the favor of the skunks at all, and the villains were looking only too smug. Now, on to how things happened here. "Hello, stinkers." Montana Max said to them. "Now that you've both been nicely filled in on why you're here, let's get down to business." "As evidenced by the likes of us, there is a lot of badness, sin, evil and wicked villainy in Acme Acres. And around it, for that matter." Gotcha Grabmore spoke. "And recently, we've come to the accusation that such a thing is all Fifi La Fume's fault!" put in Johnny Pew. "After all, it's one thing to be a skunk, and especially since me and Bimbette are, but Fifi is not only someone who gives off a bad stench even by skunk standards, especially when aroused, and that's saying a lot, but let's face it!"

"On to the aforementioned arousal," Rhubella Rat put in, "being the sexpot and flirt of an out of control lovestruck romantic that she is, it can easily be considered that she represents the lack of morality that contaminates this world, especially with her inability to take no for a damn answer and the way she's so persistent in going after anyone she mistakes for a male skunk! To say nothing of how she's constantly alone, as no one wants her at all! Not to mention the way she tends to get ignored and/or abused all the time." "Such unhappiness and misfortune is not in any way logical unless God hates you, and God only hates you if you are the cause of the sin which taints this world and which he must forgive unless you are to be damned." Roderick Rat put in. "Let's not forget that Fifi is aware of her stench, and yet she still lets herself go shamelessly." a comment from Arnold The Pit Bull consisted of. "And she idolizes Pepe Le Pew, who is one of the most selfish and self-centered individuals ever, and who reeks 24-7." "She can even control her scent, yet she's still tortured plenty of noses." Knuckles Cutlet put in. "Seriously, can there honestly be any denying that she's not only a bad girl, but the secret source of all that plagues Acme Acres and turns the pure to the sinful? The heroic to the villainous? The innocent to the guilty?" Mr. Hitcher put in. "All us villains had different origins, and became bad for different reasons, but her existence was what made it possible." Margot Mallard accused. "Her and all of her endless slutty shamelessness, as well as her self-centeredness and the nerve she had to be on this earth when no one would want her!" Danforth Drake snapped.

"Seriously, she was here from the start, and there were villains from the start!" Monty put in. "More than coincidence, don't you think? And especially since she once, on that underworld show of hers, had it so Elmyra took a dive into the ocean, only for that, the world and the entire fucking universe to go down the hole? How can such a thing as that not be planned from the very start, especially since Fifi knows how dumb Elmyra is and how prone she is to causing shit like that? And about Johnny Pew here, the way that she kicked him out of that theatre? That, the last time I checked, is assault if there ever was assault!" "Yeah, and on a movie star and celebrity like me, no less!" Johnny Pew put in. "She should have been grateful I was allowing her to be with me at all, even if as a servant, and certainly should not have gotten mad when I gave her photo to someone who asked for my autograph! I mean, seriously! Most people don't even get to go near a movie star or any other kind of celebrity, much less go to a movie with and talk to them! Fifi is the selfish, worthless waste of skunk here, not me! So I made the mistake of giving her photo to Bimbette, who ironically is now her only defense in this! Big deal! It's one photo, and she could always have gotten another one or had me sign on her hand or tail or something!"

"Seriously, why did I go after that seal and then that whale?" Gotcha Grabmore asked. "I should have just made a fucking fur coat out of her!" She pointed to Fifi for emphasis, and by the time this happened, Fifi was far less scared and far more angry. If she wasn't gagged, she'd be exploding with obscenities galore, and if she wasn't chained down, she'd be beating the shit out of all of them mercilessly. How dare they say such blatant and shameless lies about her! How dare they pin all their own wrongdoings and evil vices on her just for the small amount of minor faults and problems Fifi had! Especially Johnny Pew, who had no right to even talk about her, much less in this way in her presence, after the way that he treated her. He shouldn't have even been rescued from Elmyra via the summoning Monty did from his mansion, just like none of these villains should have been summoned in any way, be it rescuing them from something or otherwise! Bimbette was also angrier than she was before, but tried to stay level headed, as otherwise she and Fifi were in for it. She could tell. Fifi could, too, but despite knowing this and trying to control her blood boiling rage, it was proving impossible for her after so much unjust accusation and being pinned the blame on about something that was the fault of these reprobates entirely, and of neither her nor Bimbette, who she suddenly saw to be not quite the enemy she was feeling she was in that theatre.

"Anyway, between that and how her musk easily being capable of containing the kind of plague and pestilence which gave birth to all the evil and villainy in Acme Acres and which very deeply spread upon and into the likes of all of us," Rhubella Rat put in, "not to mention how she never said anything of it to anyone, which is further damning evidence of how she keeps her vile status as the original sin creator and thus the original sinner an utter secret, probably laughing all night long to herself each evening as she falls asleep in that car, I don't think that there can be a single bit of denial that Fifi La Fume has cast the fumes of hell upon us like the witch that she is! Being a skunk is one thing…" "But being a skunk witch, and one who's the reason for all pain and/or wickedness that festers in the minds and the atmosphere of all in the vicinity of Acme Acres as we know it? Fuck that noise!" Roderick Rat spoke. "Hence why she's the perfect one to interrogate, judge and accuse her!" Montana Max put in. "I'm willing to bet she calls her friends Babs Bunny and Shirley The Loon all kinds of insulting, offensive, disrespectful and nasty things behind their backs! And says even worse things about everyone else around her, human, animal or otherwise! Secretly, of course, true to snake in the grass, or should I say skunk in the junkyard car, form!" "So tell us, Bimbette…" Johnny Pew asked, "…before we carry out sentence and see to it that it's made known to the world, Acme Acres or otherwise, that Fifi La Fume is the source of all their woes and troubles and must be eliminated, or at least exiled, and clear our names in so doing while also finding ways to fix things up, if that's possible by this point, with how long Fifi has been around…have you got anything to say in her defense?" "We're waiting." Silas Wonder said with a sinister smile.

Bimbette and Fifi looked at each other with their eyes wide open, both knowing that this was going to be anything but easy and that they were in major trouble here. But neither gave up or panicked, and Bimbette gave Fifi a wink to let her know she would do everything in her very power to try and get them out of this and stop this evil plan. Fifi nodded in acknowledgement, and Bimbette turned to the villains, who were looking more cocky and smug than ever by now. What would happen? Find out in the next and concluding chapter!

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, especially those of you who are fans of Fifi La Fume and/or Bimbette!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are, the concluding chapter of this two-part story. I know that the previous chapter was a bit short, but this one is good, long and action packed, so don't complain! Now, then, after all we just read in the previous chapter, I'm betting you can guess what's happening now! It's up to Bimbette, who's got some personal struggles of her own she has little choice but to ignore right now, to get her and Fifi out of this and find a way to disprove the badmouthing accusations that the various villains have just said about her. Can she do it, and if so, what will happen to her and Fifi, especially knowing the crew they're facing here? Wanna find out? You know the drill! Read on!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures.

Interrogation Stinks

Chapter 2-Get Away! Get Away!

Though the villains in front of her and Fifi La Fume clearly seemed to have the advantage in this, Bimbette was able to, albeit just in time, since she only had a few moments to respond to the challenge of defending Fifi she'd just been presented with, think up a way to counter what all the villains had said and make it so Fifi was exonerated and both skunks would be able to find a way out of their current imperiling situation. She looked to Montana Max, Johnny Pew, Silas Wonder, Roderick Rat, Rhubella Rat, Gotcha Grabmore, Mr. Hitcher, Knuckles Cutlet, Danforth Drake, Margot Mallard and Arnold The Pit Bull, then, finding the proper words to put her side of the argument into, she began speaking. "Listen, villains, though you've all made what seems like a sound argument, the trouble is there are too many gaps in logic and areas skipped over for it to work." Montana Max disguised a laugh by pretending to cough. But Bimbette, undaunted, went on. "The truth is, neither I nor Fifi are without our faults, but then again, nobody is. Yes, being a pair of skunks, we give off a stench, just like Johnny Pew does, since he's one as well. And yes, Fifi has trouble controlling her libido, while I tend to act like a flirt and/or tease a lot of the time. But there is a big difference between that and true evil, especially when one considers the fact of the matter, which is that what matters is what we are in our hearts and what our souls show. That is for those of us who have either or both of those things."

Then she stood up from the chair she was sitting in to look more imposing and continued with her defense. "Fifi, despite her small share of faults and the fact that her musk smells worse whenever she is in a bad mood or feeling turned on, is one of the nicest individuals around, and she means well despite how her stench can make others want to avoid her. She is nowhere near as selfish as the Pepe Le Pew you brought into this, even if she does idolize him, something that pretty much had to happen, given he was her mentor and the one who inspired her existence, and she is substantially more versatile than he is, and smells far better, since she can and does control her aroma. She most certainly does NOT represent the sin and lack of morality in this world, and if anything, the bunch of you do! Fifi and her friends, who she is quite good to and vice versa, in particular Babs and Shirley, have tried to stop your like on numerous occasions, and let's not be forgetting that Fifi never insults her friends. Hilariously, she was once insulted by Babs, and so was Shirley, but Babs wasn't trying to offend them. But I digress."

The villains were now rolling their eyes, still as cocksure they had this one in the bag as ever and doing the blah-blah gesture with their hands. But Bimbette would not be dissuaded and kept going: "Even if Fifi can't take no for an answer, it's something she can't help, just like her sex drive is, and she wouldn't be so persistent in trying to catch the one she pursues if one, she wasn't so desperate for love after so much loneliness and misery, and two, she was aware that her target wasn't a skunk! She's aware of her stench, but only uses it intentionally when she has to, and this has often helped in difficult situations! She only leaks it out and lets herself go when romantically seduced due to how she can't help that and is too caught up in love to notice! That is not the same as being shameless! Sometimes, before the musk starts going, her target even has feelings for her due to her attractive appearance! The torture of noses is only done to those who deserve it, if deliberate, or, if accidental to those who don't, that's just what it is! Sometimes it is even accidental to those who deserve it! In any case, Fifi is not a malicious bitch who directly and deliberately hurts people with her smell! And besides the fact that her hardships and the way luck is rarely on her side is just the way it happens to be, not because God hates her, the way she gets ignored and/or abused for no reason at all isn't due to how the world has it in for her or has turned its back on her. It's because of the obnoxious, rotten personalities of those being so damn cruel and nasty to her!"

The villains now raised an eyebrow or two, as Bimbette, they could tell, was beginning to make sense here. More sense than they did, though they absolutely refused to fucking admit it. In the next instant, Bimbette took her argument to the next level: "And yes, she was here from the very beginning and so were you villains, but she didn't create you! You were created by the same forces that created her and all the other heroes! Namely, the cartoonists who make the likes of us exist in the world we live in! They created that world, too! Some of you villains were seen in non-cameo appearances in episodes after the pilot one, before her first non-cameo appearance! And the underworld sea thing with Elmyra? She was picking the one who most deserved to be put on a dangerous mission like that, and who was ironically the most eager. How was Fifi in any way supposed to know that there was a drain plug which would cause the ocean, planet and then the universe to drain out? Neither she nor Elmyra nor anyone else knew of it, and when Elmyra saw it, only she found out of it, to the extent a stupid bitch like her could, anyway! Even if Fifi was aware Elmyra was foolish and accident prone, it was an entire ocean! That's the hardest of places to find a way to screw things up unless you've got weapons, pollution or machinery on you, and Elmyra only had a diver's suit that contained her entire body, right down to the damn helmet, and was on a rope to Fifi's boat, too! Fifi's surprise and dismay at how things turned out showed she clearly didn't count on anything out of the ordinary for the show she was narrating."

Fifi nodded to further confirm this, and tried to say something, too, but her gag prevented her. She sighed and Bimbette continued: "She is not the cause of the sin and plagues in the land of Acme Acres. She sometimes even tries to combat it, and I would also like to add that even the ones who are repulsed by her scent have taken pity on her and helped both her and themselves by painting their rivals to look like skunks, so they get their revenge, and Fifi isn't a lonely, teary, unhappy and heartbroken wreck! Furrball, when he saw Fifi crying about what she thought was her lost love, painted a stripe on both of his evil cat pursuers, so he'd be safe, and Fifi would get not one, but TWO, of what she thought were hunks of skunk! Granted, it was a fraud, but there can be no denying the kindness and sympathy was there on Furball's part. Likewise, when the one called Calamity Coyote saw Fifi break down in tears at being alone and never able to find true love after she believed the skunk she sought after to have disappeared, though like with Furrball, Calamity had just been made to look like a skunk, he made it so Little Beeper looked like a skunk and at the same time as he made the rotten roadrunner pay for all the grief that he caused him, Fifi was cheered up and had a new love in her life! Again, it was bogus, but none of us, including Fifi herself, can debate the fact that the compassion and niceness was there on the part of Calamity! If Fifi were the evil witch of a monster you're all making her out to be, no one would feel sorry for her even if she'd had a heart attack and was on life support! Not to mention how part of what made Furrball and Calamity take pity on her was that she broke down and cried after discovering her supposed love was no more, and tears come from the heart. No heartless or soulless fiend, much less the bringer of all sin, has a heart or soul and therefore could never cry."

Now the villains had opened their eyes widely, and were stunned at how valid Bimbette was being with her argument. Bimbette added to it by going: "You villains either went from the status of innocent to guilty or were always evil, but either way, none of it was Fifi's doing or in fact that of anyone but yourselves! But though we'll get to more of that later, Fifi may have one bad stench even by skunk standards, but some skunks have that, and it can't be as bad as that of Johnny Pew, much like my own can't! And speaking of which, whether or not it can qualify as assault for Fifi to boot him out of the theatre, the way that I learned all that I just told you is both what you've all told me here and a lot of research I've been doing on those who live here in this place of Acme Acres lately, due to wanting to do something with my time other than be a flirt or some other such shit. Hone my mind along with my looks. My knowledge along with my beauty. And in learning all I did, I discovered that the reason she kicked you out like that, and for that matter, the reason that I got the photograph from you, which I still have with me now, in fact, on account of wanting to bring it to that so-called surprise you lured me to when you lied to me, was the way you'd treated her. Making her your slave after she went to so much to trouble to find you and get your autograph, and giving the photo she owned and wanted you to sign away to me as you ignored how she idolized you until that moment, for shame! It even caused her to see me as an enemy and intruder despite how we otherwise didn't even know each other! And it makes a lot of her fans see me as an evil witch, despite how I am nothing like that!"

Bimbette glared at Johnny Pew nastily, before he backed up a few steps and Bimbette went on: "Fifi also does not mean to be a slut and can't help being flirtatious! Just as she is far less selfish than her male counterpart, Pepe Le Pew, she is far more loyal and altruistic, and far more understanding, considerate and kind. If she could control her erotic innuendo, she would stick with the one she truly loves, and there have times when she's proven this, as a matter of fact. She has just as much of a right to be on this earth as anyone, and don't you dare say that no one wants her. Nothing could be further from the truth, as she has plenty of friends and/or those who feel compassion for her plight despite disliking her smell, and outside of this cartoon, she is by far the most popular character on the show, even as most of the others have their share of fans as well. The reason the aforementioned Babs offended her once was because she tried to imitate her, and the way she did it was something she aptly said she was not like at all, but would fit real well with what you're trying to portray her as to cover up your own faults and evil. All this and the way she is not self-centered or shameless in any respect, and for you, Johnny Pew, to call her a selfish, worthless waste of skunk when her description of you as one was the astute one and she is a meaningful, significant skunk and many times the person you'll ever be? That's just low, and especially since using your celebrity and star status to defend yourself is pathetic, since truly you deserve neither of those statuses! And you're the one who should have been grateful she wanted anything to do with you, since it's far more than you deserve and you care about nobody but you and you alone!"

She continued on while all the villains were beginning to gape and back up a bit, and was able to tell she had them on the ropes here. "To say nothing of how the photo she had was one that belonged to her and one she brought for you to sign because of how much she adored you until you showed your true colors. And it was not a mistake to give her the photo, it was an insult to her! And you would suggest she just get another one like it was a used candy wrapper or have you sign her hand or tail, both of which it wouldn't last on when she washes off? Talk about ego and being self-absorbed! She was right about you! You do indeed stink and calling you a selfish and worthless waste of skunk was pretty damn nice and lightly put of her! I wish I'd known you for what you truly are back when I accepted that signed photo and autograph from you when I'd entered that theatre, and that she'd known it well before she tried to prepare for seeing your sorry ass! Fifi's musk does not contain any plague and pestilence, much less the original source of evil and vice that now festers in our world, and she never says that she's the original sinner to anyone because she ISN'T the original sinner! She never insults anyone around her unless they do one thing or the other that prompts her to, and the only reason she laughs herself to sleep each night is either the thoughts of a future romantic partner, something funny that makes her giggle or, in some cases, both! Hell, she can even be funny herself, so this could just happen naturally! Now, on to the bunch of you villains, since I think I've now made it more than obvious that Fifi is, in fact, innocent."

She turned to them, and began going sharply: "While I've made it obvious that it's the own damn fault of Johnny Pew that he's the way he is, for having given in to his ego and utter selfishness and having gotten permanently on his high horse long ago, and irrevocably so, the rest of you now need to face the fucking truth, too! Montana Max! You're the one who started all this, and the most frequent villain of this cartoon, so it's only natural you'd go next and before any of the others! Your obnoxious, unlikable personality and self-centered demeanor is matched only by your incessant greed and spoiled rich brat attitude. Besides how money is the only thing you care about and how you give good rich people of the world a bad name, not unlike other rich snobs, you treat everyone around you like shit and love to cause pain to everyone around you. In addition, you pollute all the time! And while you weren't always so rich, once you became that way, you certainly had no problem with becoming an upstart and turning bad while tyrannizing the world and all in it now that you had the money and resources to! The few who like you, such as Elmyra, you turn down invariably and your cowardly, insecure interior under all that avarice and arrogance shows you to, for all your wealth, be one of the poorest individuals in the world and someone who has nothing! That you whine all the time shows your lack of dignity, and as if that were not enough, you're too stupid to learn from your mistakes! So it's evident that all your endless atrocities, and all you are and will remain, is entirely your own damn fault! Especially in light of how you tried to cover that up by directing the blame towards another, in this case, Fifi."

Johnny Pew's face had fallen when Bimbette broke the truth to him before, and now the face of Monty did the same. Now Bimbette was going to do Gotcha, who she told: "Now, on to you, Grabmore. As your name suggests, you're as greedy as you are selfish, but more than this, you have a very special brand of evil in you, what with how you both tried to kill a baby seal and by skinning, too, just for a fur coat, and you also tried to kill a mother whale while disregarding both its feelings and its calf. You even taunted the whale in question with a harpoon, telling of how you would stab it, and you also wanted to kill the baby whale later on, both whales meant to serve your self-centered oil and/or cosmetic desires, when there were plenty of death free, cruelty free alternatives for both a coat, oil and cosmetics! But you wouldn't have it any other way but the act of poaching animals, and you, on both occasions, tried to kill Buster and Babs when they stepped in to stop you, which they succeeded in both times. Let's not forget you were found all too guilty when put on trial and made to float on ice, which was a mercy to a bitch like you. Let me tell you, Grabmore, there is a special place in hell for your kind of people, and even some of the other villains here can't help but loathe you, especially the ones covered in fur! You are truly nothing short of a monster and an abomination who should have been put to death long ago! And even a nice woman of a skunk like me cannot deny or sugar-coat that! How about we remember all the other animals you poached and/or captured, some of which attacked you in your lab when you were stopped from killing those two whales? I do believe I've made my point by now!"

Gotcha was made speechless by this, and Bimbette could see Mr. Hitcher would be the one she'd deal with next. "Okay, Hitcher, you're up to bat. Or should I say blade, given your affinity for sharp weapons? Anyway, you are a killer and criminal who broke out of a top high security prison and are as psychotic as you are depraved. Those pigs were very thoughtful to pick you up, not knowing who you were and seeing you were hitchhiking, which in some places is in fact against the law, though you'd know that better than most, being a convict and all. Plucky was most smart and justified in fearing and hating you and not wanting you to get onto the car he and Hamton's family were in, and the way you tried to kill them with your chainsaw and pursued Plucky even when the new school year began shows how irredeemable and beyond the point of no return you are. And that's not counting how, back when Plucky was little, you tried to rob a mall and he stopped you indirectly, which is how you got arrested and got to hate Plucky. And your want for revenge on him is deconstructed by how you were evil to begin with and he did the right thing, and you did plenty of awful things before that mall thing, and would continue to do a lot more, not the least of which was murder, like you'd committed previously, before you were finally captured again, though Montana Max freed you. Fifi did not see you turned from innocent to criminal. You became a criminal by your own free will, knowing all too well what you were doing and how wrong it was, yet you were not sorry and in fact proud of it all!"

Mr. Hitcher's already weird looking face now looked even weirder as it dropped, and the now more confident than ever Bimbette turned to focus on Knuckles Cutlet. "Okay, Cutlet, even as you look a lot like Hamton, you are nothing like him and have been seen as Public Enemy # 1 when it comes to criminals. You were the source of Plucky worrying his best friend was in truth a wanted criminal, and though this turned out not to be true, he for a while tried to get Hamton arrested, thinking Hamton was actually you and especially for how Plucky wanted the $ 25,000 reward, and mistook the pig's rearranging of Elmer Fudd's sacroiliac for choking him. Through a series of events, Plucky got arrested and then Hamton. Following this, Plucky, thinking you were Hamton and that it was all over in the end, brought you to Hamton's house, where you revealed you were really Knuckles Cutlet when you tried to knock him out. Before and after this, your vile atrocities were many, and you were well known for how evil and monstrous you were. Fifi didn't make you that way. You never even knew her until now, not unlike the likes of Hitcher and Grabmore. Like those two, and like Montana Max, your criminality is something that you're only gonna be able to blame yourself about. You knowingly became one with your eyes open."

Knuckles Cutlet could not believe how it had just been stuck to him, and he was utterly speechless as his jaw dropped and his eyes flew wide open. Now Bimbette was going to take care of Silas Wonder, who she looked right at with a lot of hostility. "Okay, Wonder, your turn here. Never mind the fact that, for all your magical powers, you can't possibly conceal how evil and greedy you are, right down to being driven by nothing more than mere profit. You were one hell of a tyrannical ringmaster and owner of the circus you led, and the animals you kept there had lost all of their wackiness due to being kept away from Wackyland for so long. Which you were the reason for. You later captured Gogo Dodo, who was selflessly attempting to save his pals from you, and though Buster, Babs and the aforementioned Plucky came in to save both Gogo and his Wackyland animal pals, they had to go through a lot to do so and, in the end, you chased after them, Gogo and the animals they rescued when they escaped. Though they all very much succeeded in escaping and you were killed and sent to heck/hell like you deserved, not only did the devil say his collection was complete, but you got used to living there, both of which should signify how evil and blackhearted you are, especially the latter. And, since Fifi was never anywhere near you or vice versa, and since you're the one with the magical powers, right down to how, after you got rescued from heck/hell and brought into this group by Montana Max, you helped make this fucking place and everything in it, then it would be impossible in every single way imaginable for you to have become as you did through any fault but your own. You even showed how unapologetic you were with a lot of the words you spoke, which also signified you were not going to bother making any excuses." Silas Wonder never for the life of him would've guessed, even with all his magic, that a mere skunkette could stick it to him this way. He firstly dropped his wand, then his jaw, and he was stunned, as signified by his wide open eyes.

Fifi was feeling considerably less afraid and more calm by now, and so was Bimbette, who was not done even now. She switched her focus to Arnold The Pit Bull, going: "Okay, big boy, the spotlight's on you now." She cleared her throat and spoke on: "First of all, there's the way you're so vain, cocky, stuck-up and self-centered. You love being with the ladies whenever you can, and you love making yourself bigger and bigger, stronger and stronger, whenever it is in any way possible. You're both a selfish bully and a self-absorbed jerk who enjoys admiring his own huge muscles, to say not a thing of the way you are both physically and verbally cruel and abusive to many around you, like Buster Bunny, who you forced to do unusually harsh labor when he was trying to become what he thought was the kind of hunk Babs would want. If Bugs Bunny hadn't talked sense into him, God only knows what you would have done to the poor guy in the end. And true to form, you wouldn't have felt a drop of remorse or guilt for it at all. You most likely would have just called him weak and unworthy. Your being shrunk down in that big steam room was well deserved, and lest we forget, you were once abusive to Calamity Coyote, again, both physically and verbally, when you two were lifeguards, and he was a lot nicer to your ass than he should have been when you fell into the pool, ironically unable to swim despite being a lifeguard, and he dove in to save you. The girls switching their concentration from you to him was a mercy, if you ask me, especially since Calamity should have just let you drown like the rat that you are. Your belittling cruelty to others, right down to calling them inferiors, and the way it has happened so you're a foe to Buster and/or Babs Bunny…no relation…and other heroes only makes it worse, especially since you were once a guard for Montana Max, of all people, who in spite of chasing you with a hammer for failing him has now given you a second chance, though I know you're only tolerating each other as part of this group, since you must. And while you have had times where you're a good guy, such as during that prom with your girlfriend Arnolda and the way you've sometimes been an authority figure on the side of the angels and indirectly were able to help Furrball with his problem with Sweetie when he mind controlled you for it, there is no denying what you are at heart. An asshole. A jackass. A supreme butthead of a douchebag in addition to a total bully, utter bastard and complete scumbag of a blowhard. Nothing Fifi did is in any way to blame for that. The only one to blame is you. You and your ego and jerkiness that you so delightedly allowed to everlastingly consume you ages ago."

Arnold had never been struck with such harsh words, nor had he ever been at such a loss for words, as he was now. He could not believe he'd just been shown up so powerfully and so thoroughly, and by a skunk who was a girl, no less. And now Bimbette turned to not one, but FOUR villains who she'd put the truth across to, namely the last four who she hadn't done yet, the likes of Roderick and Rhubella Rat, as well as Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard. She'd go: "The four of you, I'm going to do all at once, both because you're the last four remaining and you all attend the same school. Namely, Perfecto Prep! Okay, first off, Roderick Rat. And you as well, Rhubella Rat. Though it's unfair for rats to have the unfavorable reputation that they do, in particular because most rats are perfectly reasonable animals, no worse than any other creatures in this world, and nowhere near as bad as they're mad out to be, the thing is that the two of you are perfect embodiments of what makes people misjudge and hate rats so and use them to give description of the worst things to be and/or the low points of this world. Betrayal and filth of course included. Besides how you are a couple of rich snobs who are as snooty as they are bratty and consider anyone poorer than themselves inferior, especially Acme Looniversity attenders, who you call riff raff, Acme Losers and the like, let's not forget you encourage, and engage in, cheating! Especially when it comes to sports! And when you're not trying to cheat your way to victory when playing sports, you're deliberately shunning or picking on any student of Acme Loo you can, be it Buster, Babs or anyone else. You also both lie and cheat your way through life without shame or any understandable reason or explanation for it. You just do it because you can and because you think your wealth automatically puts you above everyone else. And all you do is for selfish, greedy purposes. You're also a couple of lawbreakers, as the first time Babs Bunny met you, you were smoking in the booth you were in at the dessert restaurant she and you two were at. Chain smoking, even, despite there being very evident and blatant 'No Smoking" signs everywhere in the place. You wouldn't stop until Babs, who had been nearly suffocated by your cloud of smoke produced from your cigarettes, went vast lengths to force you to stop, and you'd leave and quit your habit, which was about the only good thing either of you did in your entire wretched, miserable low lives. Your misdeeds are endless, and, as a bonus, you made it so the only way Acme Loo could win the Acme Bowl through your cheating was to cheat themselves with the help of Plucky, and you also have a lot of nerve calling Buster and/or Babs names like 'No Money Bunny' or "No Money Bunny Honey' and whatnot. Indeed, you give the good rich people of the world a bad name and taint their otherwise favorable reputation, not unlike the Montana Max who started all of this. Fifi had nothing to do with any of that, and you, Roderick, well deserved the nasty feeling you got from her stench on the field in the aforementioned Acme Bowl, just like you two deserved to die from your smoking habit long ago."

After she was done with the rats, who were now gawking and stilled, not to mention in a state they almost never were in, namely being completely quiet, along with how their eyes were as big as dinner plates with the astounded feeling going through them, Bimbette finished up with the two ducks. "And a lot of what I've put across to the rats I'm going to use to show up the two of you, by the way! Which is partially why I included you in this, along with my other reasons. I now make it known, Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard, that along with the obvious reality that you two, like the rats I just got done with, are a snobby couple of jerks who compete, or, much more accurately, cheat, against Acme Loo in sports, you are also friends with those same rats and help them in their schemes. This alone should tell what sort of people you are, and that's before you toss on things like attempting to seduce Plucky, who was double-crossing you for his team all the time like you tried to trick him into joining yours, as it turned out, and the way neither of you have any qualms about lying and helping everyone in Perfecto Prep, the rats or otherwise, in their villainous plots, plans and schemes. Just like was the case with Roderick and Rhubella, the wrongdoings and bad things you've done and/or taken part in are not Fifi's fault, nor do they in any way have anything to do with her. Just like everyone else here, you brought it on yourself, you allowed it to control you, you gave into it without putting up a fight, you embraced it and you made it evident that you were only too thrilled to let the darkness of misbehavior and being an offender seize and envelop you irreversibly. I now rest my case with all of you. You cannot pin your villainy on Fifi La Fume at all, nor on me. You've nobody to blame but your own foul and unlikable selves."

Bimbette sat down and took a deep breath after so much talking, and she could hear that Fifi, under her gag, was trying to say: "Merci…merci very much…you saved us both, non? I'm so sorry I ever saw you as a rival, enemy or anyzing bad." And Bimbette smiled and replied: "I sure did, and no problem. Your apology is accepted, and I'm sorry for not noticing that it was your photograph that Johnny Pew took from you so remorselessly and unapologetically. I think this is just seconds away from at last being over." "Oui, and apology accepted." Fifi answered to her. Although the villains were silent for a few long moments, they soon were able to get their minds back about them, consider what had just been said, put the facts together and whisper something amongst each other which was barely audible enough for them to hear as Fifi and Bimbette were confused as to what they were doing with/saying to one another. As soon as they were done, though, they all turned to the two skunks, looking, to the surprise of the both of them, quite happy, calm, cool, collected and confident. Since neither Fifi nor Bimbette was in any way stupid, they could tell something was up, and something that they didn't know, but that couldn't be anything good, since these villains were looking so self-assured all of a sudden, and after they gaped so widely from having their false theories deconstructed.

Montana Max was the first of them to speak following this, saying: "We've discussed the matter you've heaped upon us with one another, Bimbette, and we've come to the conclusion, as much as I'm loath to admit it, and I am, that you are absolutely right! Fifi is, as it turns out, both innocent and not to blame at all for what we are and all we've done! Rhubella?" The female rat didn't even bother asking what Monty wanted her to do, as she knew it right off the bat(or should I say rat?)and walked over to tear off Fifi's gag, though none too gently, while she then said: "I'd advise you not to move for the next few seconds." Fifi could then see why, as Mr. Hitcher went up to where she was and used his chainsaw to ironically saw through the chains which bound her to the chair that she was in. After he told her: "You can get up if you want." Fifi did so by firstly standing up and then pushing the chair away from her, telling Bimbette: "You did an exemplary job, Bimbette, but we must, how you say, be wary, no?" "Of course we must." Bimbette agreed. "Because like I think is the case with you, something tells me it's not going to be as simple as it currently seems to be here."

Sure enough, the beliefs of the two skunks proved to be astute as much as prophetic, as in the next instant, Montana Max, after seeing Rhubella and Mr. Hitcher rejoin him and the others in the villainous group he'd summoned, spoke to Bimbette once more with the following set of words. "Congratulations, you prissy pink bitch! You've proven, made clear, disclosed and truly caused to become quite evident, obvious and factual that Fifi did not create any of the sin or evil in this world, nor did she cause us to go from decent to villainous! You've shown it plain as day that we brought everything we became and every crime we committed completely down upon ourselves, and that our villainy is indeed entirely our own fault! Just like all wickedness that burns and spreads across Acme Acres and the rest of the world is because of us and those like us who came before and/or inspired us, not thanks to Fifi La Fume! And that we would pull such a stunt as this only further signifies how irredeemable, reprehensible and just plain outright bad we all are!" "Yeah! So true! Right on!" all the other villains around Monty said in unison. Fifi, along with Bimbette, got ready for what they knew was going to be the sudden hidden secret he was no doubt about to reveal, and then Monty did so, speaking for all the villains this time, just as he had done before. "And, as we are so heartless, nasty and fiendish, we're all going to just forget about the Fifi framing and riot inducing plan and simply butcher both of you skunk skanks ourselves, in this fort, right here and now, before returning to the surface world and tearing Acme Acres limb from limb so we can rebuild it in our dark, scoundrel-like image of hellspawn anathemas and rule it with an iron fist for all eternity! That's the final decision, everyone! Let's turn these bitches into skunk-kabobs!"

"I hear you, Max!" Mr. Hitcher said, and then all the villains, be it Monty, Mr. Hitcher or anyone else, started going towards Bimbette and Fifi, intending to see them dead. "Stay close to me, Bimbette!" Fifi shouted. "Zhere may be eleven of zem and only two of us, but if we work together and fight smart, we can win and survive zis!" "I intend to do so, especially since you're absolutely right and it's the only chance either of us has here, anyway, Fifi!" Bimbette replied. It was followed by Gotcha saying: "I get to wear their fucking fur as two different coats when this is over, by the way!" and running towards them as the villains formed a circle to trap the both of them. But just then, the two skunks felt the effects of the tomato juice which had been splashed on them wear off, and Fifi and Bimbette both thought to themselves: "Perfect timing!" and they intended to surprise their attackers with how their malodorous musk weapon was back. Fifi used her musk to spray Gotcha, who went: "AAAAUUUURRRRGGGCCCKKKKK!" as it hit her and entered her nose, and she wheezed and gagged from it. Fifi then told her: "A pair of fur coats for you, huh? Try a pair of fists instead, bitch!" and punched away at Gotcha until she was sent a few feet into the air by Fifi's uppercut, hitting the ceiling and falling back down. Just then, a big chainsaw sliced Gotcha in half, it belonging to Mr. Hitcher, who was going for Fifi. "She's not about to make a coat out of you, La Fume." he said. "I'm in the mood for skunk meat lately, so I'm gonna chop you into my dinner!"

We take a pause from Fifi's side of this as so to check out how, at the same time as Fifi's face-off against Gotcha, which you saw led to her demise(good riddance, too), Bimbette was in a confrontation with Johnny Pew, who was saying to her: "Well, old flame, it would seem there's no way in hell either you or Fifi is gonna want to get in bed with me ever again after what's just happened here and all you've proven!" "You got that right! And you can shove your stupid piece of shit autograph up your self-centered ass, too!" Bimbette snapped. "Ah, you've just given me even more reason to destroy you when I already had more than enough, sweetcheeks!" Johnny Pew told her. "Especially since, if I can't have either of you, I'll just as happily allow both of you to perish!" But Bimbette, though she took a punch from Johnny to her jaw and a kick to her belly from him after that, quickly gained the advantage by spraying him in the face and going: "Quite ironic a skunk would be done in by the stench of another skunk, but here it is, happening right now!" Then she beat upon him with three punches before pulling him over and going: "By the way, the way that Fifi punted you out of the movie theatre a few years ago after she saw you for what you truly were? Well, guess what, you bastard? NOW IT'S MY TURN TO PUNT YOU!" She held him up, and none too gently, before kicking him as hard as she could into the wall she saw in front of her. Knuckles Cutlet then saw this and ran over to break Johnny Pew's neck and kill him, with Johnny Pew being too dazed and in pain to resist or defend himself. Then after he did this, Knuckles Cutlet told Bimbette: "I've learned recently, before the events of today, but close to that, of how Fifi is in love with Hamton! So since neither of you want Johnny Pew, why don't I just make you mine till death do you part, Bimbette?!"

He ran up to her, but Bimbette shouted: "Forget it, asshole!" before kicking him in the face twice more and slamming him against the floor, at which point Mr. Hitcher fell forward on top of him. Why? Because by the time that Bimbette was dealing with Knuckles Cutlet, Fifi had already brought down Gotcha and Gotcha had been killed by Mr. Hitcher, and in the time it took Bimbette to beat down on Knuckles Cutlet, Fifi had dodged the chainsaw swing of Mr. Hitcher, then sprayed him with her nasty aroma and used her tail to toss him to the ground in the direction where Knuckles Cutlet had just happened to fall. Fifi and Bimbette thus saw what they'd both at once done, and exclaimed happily: "All right! Nice job!" while smacking tails in congratulations. "This isn't over yet, bitches!" shouted Silas Wonder as he cast two death spells, one for each of them. "I was killed before, then saved from heck/hell only thanks to Monty getting me out of the place by bringing me back to life with his machines and summoning actions! No way am I going to die and/or go there a second there! I'm tired of my ass always catching on fire!" But the two skunks moved to opposite sides and dodged the spells. Furthermore, though neither they nor Silas Wonder knew it, he had fired his death spells in the direction where there was a mirror on the wall, something he discovered when they dodged and their moving apart disclosed it. Those spells hit the mirror and came sailing back at Silas, who only had time to scream: "Holy shit! Not again!" before both of them hit him at once and he was dead, then the hand of the devil rose out of heck/hell and pulled him back down there. After the opening that was obviously created in the ground closed up, Fifi then said: "Okay, Bimbette! Three down, eight to go!"

Just then, though, Mr. Hitcher got up, causing Fifi and Bimbette to jump back, and as Knuckles Cutlet tried to get up, Mr. Hitcher kicked him in the balls and made him fall onto his back, going: "Nuh-uh, pig. One, they're mine, and two, I hate pork and any other pig product. That means that seeing a pig is enough to make me want to flee, or, since I can't do it in this case, kill that pig. And since learning of you and your story makes it so you remind me of that lousy Plucky, guess who just got elected the demonstration for what I intend to do to him?" He then used his chainsaw to eviscerate Knuckles Cutlet, right before he slashed him up and then stomped on his remains for good measure. "Now it's time for me to do ten times worse than I just did to the pig crook to you putrid prostitutes!" He swung his chainsaw at them, but they dove under the attack and plowed into each side of his legs, causing him to drop his chainsaw, fall on the floor and hit his head, passing out. "Well, at least he's unconscious." Fifi said. "Yeah, and he got rid of Knuckles Cutlet just now, too. No honor among thieves, or any villains, for that matter, but at least this leaves only six of them!" Bimbette responded. "But you know the old saying, stinkers!" Arnold barked before charging at them and throwing Fifi aside before punching Bimbette and knocking her onto her ass. "It only takes one!" He tried to stomp Bimbette, but she rolled away and dodged, then in the next instant she got back up and sprayed him in the face, going: "But you're not that one!"

"AAAUUUUURRRGGHHHHH! DISGUSTING! I CAN'T STAND THE BURNING STENCH IN MY NOSTRILS!" Arnold yowled before Bimbette kicked him in the balls and a second later landed an uppercut on his chin, right before Fifi ran back into the game and used a swing of her tail to whack him and then used that same tail to constrict him, something which Bimbette did with her tail as well. "Zis is for pushing me aside, you bullying brute!" Fifi let out. "And this is for punching me and trying to stomp on me, you meathead prick!" Bimbette added in. Both skunk girls threw Arnold towards a nearby table, and he passed out on it. Now Fifi and Bimbette were attacked by Danforth, Margot, Roderick and Rhubella, Roderick saying: "Nice moves on those losers, ladies, but now you're facing the elite of this group!" "Namely, us rich rats and the affluent avians here!" Rhubella added in. "We ducks have dibs on Bimbette, by the way!" Margot pointed out, speaking for herself and Danforth. "That's okay!" Roderick said, as he spoke for himself and Rhubella. "Us rats want Fifi for ourselves, anyway!" So the rats went for Fifi, and the ducks went for Bimbette.

Fifi told them: "Okay, you dirty rats! I'm about to make all the good rats of the world thank me for making you pay for giving them a bad name, as well as see to it you both get yours for the way you've acted throughout your lives and bullied me and the others at Acme Loo every chance you got!" "You couldn't be more wrong, La Fume!" Rhubella told her, running right on up to her. "Because I'm about to show you that I'm…" But Fifi grabbed her with her tail and she slung her into Roderick, finishing her sentence for her: "…all talk and no tough!" and making them both crumple to the floor after she crashed into him. Then Fifi sprayed them both with her trademark stench, and they began coughing and wheezing. One of them, Roderick, of course, gasped: "Oh, crap! Not this again! This is even worse than what I got sprayed with on the football field during the Acme Bowl!" "And this stinks like the way all you Acme Losers had to beat us at it!" whined Rhubella.

Simultaneously, Danforth said to Bimbette: "Hope you're ready for major league pain and humiliation, bitch!" "Because our feathers now trump your fur!" Margot added in. But the unfazed Bimbette unleashed her scent upon them, going: "Not if you stink as badly as you do!" And as they took it in and cried out from how nasty and foul the aroma was, she ran in and used her tail as a swinging club of sorts, smacking them both in opposite directions so they hit a side of the fortress each. As soon as this happened, both Bimbette and Fifi looked to each other, and then to Montana Max. "All right, Fifi, it's almost over!" "Oui! Down to just you, me and Max!" Fifi concurred. "Well, I've got to say," Monty told them as the two turned to face him and he at the same time walked up closer to where they were, "you two are a lot tougher and more talented than I gave either of you credit for! But then again, that's why I always bring one of THESE…" He took a revolver out of his pocket and said: "…just in case I'll need it! Which I most certainly do now! But before I off the two of you, I think I'll punish those four incompetent pussies from Perfecto Prep for failing even more miserably than the others here!" He then shot Roderick, Rhubella, Danforth and Margot in the head with one bullet each, before going: "And hey, since four other members of this group have lost their lives before them, anyway, leaving only me, Hitcher and the pit bull, more of the spoils of our conquest for me and less of it that I'll have to share!" The two skunks were shocked at how even Monty would kill his accomplices in cold blood like this, and so suddenly, casually and ruthlessly, at that, and this gave him time to point his gun right at them and say: "And by the way, this gun initially had six bullets, and now that I used four of them, I've got two left! Guess who I'm gonna use my last two bullets on?"

They snapped out of their shock just then, seeing their lives were in danger, and just after Monty said: "That's right! You guessed it! Farewell, fur floozies!" they acted quickly by Fifi and the way she sprayed her musk from her tail like she would a machine gun and Bimbette spraying her musk right into the air towards Monty in its natural spray blast form. Fifi's act knocked the gun from Monty's hands, while Bimbette's move got the horrid smell into his face and he began to cough, gasp and choke. "NO! DAMMIT, I CAN'T STAND THE STINK! MY WHOLE FUCKING PLAN JUST WENT DOWN THE DRAIN! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! YOU TWO RUINED EVERYTHING! I WAS GOING TO CONQUER ACME ACRES! I WAS GONNA BE RICHER AND MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER! THE MUSK IN MY FACE IS TORTURING YOU! I'LL NEVER STOP HATING THE GUTS OF BOTH OF YOU BITCHES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The last part of his whining and ranting came from he was able to clear his eyes just enough to see them coming at him, and both of them grabbed his limbs, Fifi his arms, Bimbette his legs, and they tossed him into a corner, where he'd crumple over in a heap. Not pass out, but he was certainly down.

"Finally! It's over!" Bimbette said. "Oui, oui, and merci to dieu zat eet ees!" Fifi told her. "At last, we can get back home and put zis ordeal behind us, at least after we tell ze others who live in Acme Ares what happened, zat is!" "True, that," Bimbette began as, unbeknownst to her or Fifi, Arnold was regaining consciousness and so was Mr. Hitcher, and as both came to, both saw the girls completely unaware of their having woken up and talking out what they'd do next. Mr. Hitcher and Arnold both saw each other, as well as a golden opportunity to turn the tables, with them each winking at one another from afar in a way which made it clear that Mr. Hitcher would sneak attack Fifi while Arnold would get the drop on Bimbette. Anyway, while this all happened, Bimbette was continuing her sentence: "but first, we have to find a way out of here. After all, you were taken here by a trap tube slide set in the sidewalk, while I got here by means of a portal trap projected into the air." "You have a point zere." Fifi acknowledged. "And since ze ones who brought us here most likely took precautions about zere being any apparent ways to escape, we're going to have to look for somezing which can help us get back up to our surface land." Just after she finished this sentence, Fifi felt a horrific rip across her abdomen.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Fifi screamed as she saw blood fly from the middle of her belly and the chainsaw which was, at this moment, slicing its way across her central midriff and navel. Turns out, Mr. Hitcher had, to remain undiscovered until it was too late, not turned on his chainsaw until he'd pushed it out in the direction and at the angle he did so to successfully produce the terrible, painful wound he'd just inflicted upon Fifi's stomach. "Thought you were done with us, did you, you hairy hussy?" let out Mr. Hitcher. "No such luck for the likes of you!" "Fifi!" cried out Bimbette, but then she was grabbed from behind by Arnold, who held tightly onto her legs with one hand and the back of her neck with the other. That Bimbette was shocked and startled at the sudden attack on Fifi made it so Arnold got the opportunity he needed to sneak all the way up behind her unseen and grab a hold of her like he did. Just as Mr. Hitcher pulled his chainsaw away and Fifi collapsed to the ground, alive but writhing and in a lot of pain, clutching her stomach as blood dripped from it and the pain was overwhelming, Arnold said: "You caused us to fall down, pass out and look so stupid! Now it's time for us to cause you to fall down, die and look broken!" Squeezing her legs and neck hard enough to ensure she'd couldn't struggle, Arnold then brought Bimbette down and raised his right knee up into the air so that he nailed her in the back with it and broke her spine. It resulted in Bimbette screeching: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and Arnold tossing her down onto her back next to Fifi after that. Bimbette coughed up some of her blood due to her injury, and Arnold said: "Now that she is broken…"

Mr. Hitcher continued with: "…and now that Fifi is so gutted…" They then both spoke in unison: "…WE FINISH THEM OFF!" Just then, Monty, who had both seen all that just went on and also had recovered enough to stand up by now, sprung back up and yelled: "EXCELLENT! Way to go, you two! That's what I'm talking about!" He ran over to regain his gun and told the two: "You don't even have to bother finishing them off! They beat on me and humiliated me! I owe them for it! I've got two bullets in this gun, and they're each getting one!" They both then backed away, since Monty was the leader and organizer of this group and thus the one who gave the commands. Plus, he had a gun in his hand, and could easily have used those two bullets on them, one for each of them. So Monty then pointed his gun at the helpless skunks, intending to put a hole in each of their skulls, and said: "And so it ends, with me, as well as Mr. Hitcher and Arnold here, taking over Acme Acres, and you two rotting and decaying to feed the slimy things that live under the ground even further than this fortress is! Goodbye, you big beast bimbos, and good fucking riddance, too! You're both finished now!"

But before he could fire the killing shots, he, Arnold and Mr. Hitcher were alerted to a sudden teleportation sequence, and as all three yelled in unison: "AAWWWW, NOW WHAT?!" the likes of Buster and Babs Bunny(no relation), Plucky Duck, Hamton J Pig, Shirley McLoon, Dizzy Devil, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Furrball, Sweetie Bird, Fowlmouth, Gogo Dodo and Mary Melody showed up right in front of them and Buster said: "You're the only one who's finished, Max! You, your group and your entire evil plan!" "We were able to find out where our pal Fifi had gone when she seemed to be missing after school today thanks to the help of one of Calamity's best computers!" Calamity held up a sign that said: "She means the one I use to track locations of things and how they got there!" "And like, by using it, we found out both where she had gone, why it had happened, what had occurred and why Bimbette was there with her, as well as all which had gone on since their arrival there!" "Unfortunately, a lot of us tried to search for Fifi first, before deciding we'd need to join together and use Calamity's tracking computer, so it wasn't until very recently that we had one of his other creations, his special teleportation remote control, bring us down here into this fortress!" "And it looks like we got here just in time, too, as shown by how you were about to shoot them both dead just now, Max!" Plucky put in.

"Only it's not gonna make any goddamn difference at all!" exploded Monty. "I've had quite enough of this bullshit and it's going to stop now! I want my conquest, dammit! And I'm not waiting for it any longer! Hitcher! Arnold! Destroy those losers while I finish these skunks, except for Buster! I want him for myself and I'll kill him with my bare hands!" But Buster leapt on over to where Monty was, while Plucky dove towards Mr. Hitcher and Dizzy went right for Arnold. Plucky plowed into Mr. Hitcher and went: "You've been plaguing my life and keeping me up all night for too long, Hitcher! This ends now!" "Yeah, with your death, bird brain!" let on loose Mr. Hitcher as he got his chainsaw going, but Plucky grabbed him and pushed him right off balance and Buster landed on Monty's back and shoulders just as the evil brat was firing his gun, which was when his leapt, which he aimed for there to save the skunks, ended. "Oh, no you don't, you greedy little bastard!" Buster yelled at Monty. "You will not kill either of those badly injured skunks, nor anyone else!"

To Buster, Monty and Plucky's surprise, the way Monty suddenly swerved upwards as he was tackled and leapt on by Buster happening at the same time as he fired his gun made it so the bullet went right at where Mr. Hitcher's head was at the time. Plucky was trying to grab and push him off balance and then knock him over, but no one was expecting that all these things going on at the same time would lead to Mr. Hitcher getting killed, including Mr. Hitcher himself. But all the same, it happened. The bullet passed right through Mr. Hitcher's skull, killing him instantly, and he collapsed as a corpse on the ground. "Ah, crap!" Monty cried out. "You made me kill my own teammate! But at least that means even more of the goods of the conquest for me once we get rid of all of you!" Just then, Arnold was tossed towards Monty as Buster pulled his gun from his hand and spat: "Wrong, as usual, you monster!" Buster leapt out of the way as Arnold flew and crashed right into Monty, with Dizzy stopping the spinning sequence he'd done in order to get him sucked in, spun about and tossed out before the pit bull could attack.

Buster then said: "All right! Way to go, Dizzy! And I know just the way to use this last bullet in here, too!" He shot Arnold, but not in the head or any vital spot. No. Rather, he shot him in the shoulder, and said: "This, you big pit bully, is for trying to force unusually hard exercise labor on me at your command all those years ago! I've never paid you back for it, but now it's just happened! Though you're not gonna die, it'll be a while before that scapula bullet wound heals! And, since you can't possibly get up now, since it'd hurt too much, plus you're on top of Max there and much heavier than him, given muscle weighs more than fat and you're literally all muscle, the both of you are trapped!" He tossed the now empty revolver aside and Babs told the two: "It's over, and so is your life of crime! We've got the evidence here to get you both put the hell away for the rest of your natural lives!" Subsequently, Shirley saw where a telephone was in the fortress, and she called the cops, letting them know where they were, what happened and had gone on and filled them in on everything they needed to know. Once she was done, she said: "All of you, we've just, like, as good as put Max and Arnold behind bars! The police told me they all plan to have the ground opened so they can get us out of here, bring Fifi and Bimbette right to a hospital to be treated for their injuries and arrest the two villains remaining here!" Everyone was glad to hear this, and the two alive but badly hurt skunks would have smiled if they weren't in so much pain. "Like Babs said, Max, Arnold," Mary Melody told them, "this is over, and so are the two of you."

"This is all your fault!" Monty blasted Arnold. "My fault?!" snapped Arnold. "You're the one who thought up this whole plan! I should have known better than to join the group of a little shit of a brat like you!" "Oh, just shut up and go to hell!" Monty whined. Soon enough, the cops arrived along with a digging crew and some ambulances, and the ground was dug up enough so the roof of the fortress was ripped off and everything was seen by everyone above ground. Then ropes were thrown down, and cops came down to both rescue the most recently arrived heroes and arrest Monty and Arnold, putting them in cuffs. As for Fifi and Bimbette, both were picked up by paramedics and ambulance drivers, who also came down on ropes, which, like those used by the cops, were connected to grappling hooks. Although they had to be gentle for very obvious reasons, they managed to hoist up the skunks and keep a gentle but firm hold on them. Then, as soon as everyone was back on the surface, Fifi and Bimbette were placed on a stretcher and in an ambulance each, both ambulances taking off to the nearest hospital.

While the police collected evidence along with getting the non-skunk heroes back to the surface, they were filled in by them on everything they asked them questions about, and a trial was not even bothered with, as it was only too clear and conspicuous that both Max and Arnold were guilty, especially with the corpses of Roderick and Rubella Rat, along with Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard, having bullets in the heads which could only be from Monty's gun, thus of course proving that if he was ruthless and bad enough to kill his own accomplices for failing, he was ruthless and bad enough to be guilty, which he most definitely was, and so was Arnold. The two were given life in prison, which was made official shortly after the digging crew refilled the giant hole in the ground, which they did after all of the fortress was taken out of there by some of their vehicles, and Monty's mansion had a For Sale sign put in front of it. After all was said and done, the heroes who'd made the final moves to undo Monty's scheme made their way to the hospital, as they needed to know if Fifi and Bimbette were going to live after the serious injuries dealt to them.

To their relief, they were told by the doctors, after they entered the room where Fifi and Bimbette were lying down on a life support system connected hospital bed each, under a blanket with the exception of their arms and heads, the latter of which were of course on a pillow, what all of them were hoping they would hear. One of the doctors said: "Although both of these she-skunks are indeed hurt bad, neither of them is going to die, nor is the damage going to be in any way permanent." A nurse then added: "Despite how it was no easy task keeping Fifi alive while fixing up her stomach and bowels, nor a walk in the park bandaging her up while making the kind of life support system she will require while her belly heals, she is going to be all right, and in four weeks or show, she should be completely back to normal, though she's going to need to spend those four weeks here, in that bed, being cared for." "Understood. And thank God." spoke Hamton for everyone. "Like, this is such a relief, though I wish we could at least talk to her for a bit." Shirley said. "Yeah, and I do, too, but we can't, since she's currently asleep." Babs said. "In any case, she's just resting right now, and she'll be perfectly able to talk and think once she again wakes up, which she will before this day is out." a second doctor put in. "As for Bimbette," a third doctor let them know, "it was not a piece of cake to get her spine back together and bandage her up to keep her that way, and it was not a simple matter to connect the kind of life support system to her bed she would need for the time it takes her to heal. But as was the case with Fifi, who, again, it was hard to mend the belly of, but we pulled it off, we pulled off the mending of Bimbette's backbone, too, and she, like her friend Fifi here, is in fact asleep, but will wake up later on today, completely able to talk, think and the like, and should be fully recovered from her injury in about three weeks, during which time she will also have to remain here and be tended to. Both of the time periods that it will take them to heal would be quite a bit longer if it was not for these machines we hooked them up to, but thankfully, we were able to. So Bimbette, like Fifi, is going to be okay."

"Whew…" Mary Melody said, speaking for everyone present the way Hamton had just seconds ago. "Thank the lord…" "We can tell you're quite relieved, and so are we." another of the nurses said. "But since they both need their sleep right now, and since it's going to be a while before either one awakens later today, plus you've all got things to do and don't have any pains or injuries to be treated, we're going to have to ask you all to leave, though you are all indeed very good friends to come here and try and make sure they'll be okay, plus check on them." "We understand." Buster spoke for the others. "Come on, guys, let's get moving. We can all keep our ears open for if they call us when they wake up, since they're sure to be informed of our visit to this place." The others nodded and, after Babs and Shirley took one last look back at their best friend, Fifi, they smiled and walked out along with everyone else. The future was going to be a whole lot brighter now that Fifi La Fume and Bimbette were finally friends, and now that both Montana Max and Arnold The Pit Bull had been L-WOPPED and the threat they'd posed with the help of all the other villains, who ironically had died during all this, was past. And for the heroes who'd just left the hospital, regardless of how lucky(like Buster)or unlucky(like Furrball) any of them had been in the past, they were all going to have greater lives than before, with luck seeming to be purely on their side, and once they were out of the hospital, the same would go for the two skunks. Truly, it was like going through hell and ending up in heaven.

THE END

How was this for you, especially if you're a fan of Fifi La Fume? And yeah, I not only wanted to have Fifi La Fume and Bimbette become friends and reconcile, I wanted the four worst jerks and snobs at Perfecto Prep, namely Roderick and Rubella Rat and Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard, to get what they had coming to them for a long time, and for the same to go for all the other villains barring Montana Max and Arnold The Pit Bull, who would also get theirs, but in a slightly lighter way. As for Silas Wonder, he died once and was evil upon his return, so it should be no surprise I saw him dead again here. Anyhow, I hope this catered to fans of Fifi La Fume, and especially those who wish she and Bimbette could be pals, the way that I intended! Ratings and reviews, if you please!


End file.
